Finnick's Story
by Head Peacekeeper
Summary: Yes I know like a thousand of these have already been done, but here's my interpretation of Finnick's journey in the 65th Games all the way up until the 2nd rebellion. It's currently a work in progress, but give it a read and let me know what you think.
1. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 1

The waves crashed onto the shore and crept up the sand, soaking my feet. The cold water woke me up from my peaceful slumber. My eyes opened, and I tried to sit up, but something was pinning me down. I wiped my eyes, and soon realized Annie was draped over the left half of my body, as her head lay across my chest. She was out cold.

I looked around; the entire beach was empty. We must have passed out on the beach again last night. I tried shaking her to wake her up. Nothing. "Oh well, I suppose it couldn't hurt for us both to rest up a bit before the reaping today." I thought.

Without hesitation, I plopped my head back down into the imprint I had made in the sand and dozed off again. I woke back up about an hour later. Only this time, the ocean was calm, much calmer than usual, and Annie was up, fishing in the shallow waters.

I chuckled as I rose to a sitting position. "Catching anything?" I asked.

She looked back, somewhat embarrassed and confused, yet happy that I was finally awake. "No I still can't seem to get it right."

I waded into the water and met her with a hug and a soft kiss on her head.

"Here, I'll show you." I said. "You see, the key is to stay quiet, and be patient. You don't want to startle the fish. If you do it right, the fish will come to you; all you have to do is catch 'em." I explained as I stabbed the helpless fish with my trident.

"See, it's that easy."

There was no response.

I looked over at Annie. Her hand covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think I could do that. Kill something so helpless. It's too sad."

"C'mon Ann, it's just a little fish. That's how us humans have stayed alive on this Earth. We kill things that can't kill us, and then we eat 'em. The weak don't survive in this world."

"So what happens if a really big fish comes by, and…bites you!?" She exclaimed playfully as she jumped on my back and tackled me into the shallow water.

We laughed as we wrestled around in the shallows until I finally picked her up and carried her over my shoulder back to the shore. There, I gently laid her down on the warm sand and leaned in for a kiss. We laid there silently for a few moments.

"Hey Fin?" She finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get nervous on the day of the reaping?"

"No, not really. The odds are like thousands to one that either of us get picked. I try to stay calm. You should too." I said, relaxed.

"Well what if you do get picked?"

"Then I'll win the games, just for you, ok?"

"And what if I get picked?" She asked nervously.

"Annie, listen to me, you gotta stop worrying about things you can't control. Now come on, that reminds me, we should get going, our parents are probably worried sick; the reaping starts in a couple of hours. You know we have to look our best."

"I just want to lay here with you all day. I hate the reaping." She said.

"Everyone does. It sucks, but its something we just gotta do. I'll catch up with you here afterward ok?" I told her comfortingly.

We shared one last embrace before I left and headed back towards home. Annie, however remained sitting in the sand.

On the walk home, I started thinking about what Annie had said. _What if I do get picked? A stupid little fourteen year old kid won't survive in the arena. And what if she gets picked!? _No, I can't think like that. Besides, there's no way either of us get picked. I continued walking.

I was nearly home now when I noticed a few girls hanging out on the corner of my street gawking at me. Something that has become a common recurrence lately. I gave them a nice smile as I strolled through my front door. They all blushed and started to giggle.

Inside, I was quickly greeted by my mother.

"Where on Earth have you been Finnick!? I haven't seen you since yesterday morning, your father and I were so worried about you! Do you even know what day it is today?" She shouted.

"Yes ma, of course I do. I came home to get ready. I was just out with Annie last night, and we fell asleep on the beach."

"Just get upstairs and make yourself look presentable. You'll be representing the family out there today." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."

I ran upstairs and noticed there was an outfit already laid out for me. Nice tan pants, a white button down shirt, and some dressy shoes. Ugh. I hate dressing up. Everything is always so uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I slipped into the tan pants, threw on the shirt, and stepped into the shoes, then took a look in the mirror. The shirt was a bit too tight, but oh well, at least I looked good. I fluffed my feathery bronze hair, and headed towards the stairs.

"Aww sweetie, you look handsome." My mom commented as I walked back downstairs. "Now get going, the ceremony will be starting soon, you don't want to be late."

"You aren't coming this year?."

"No, I've got a few things to take care of around the house. I'll be sure to have it on TV though." She said as I made my way for the door.

"Where are Gallus and Juliana?"

"Your brother and sister were home early this morning, and got to the reaping early! Now get going!" She said urgently.

"Ok, ok."

"Oh, and make sure you come back around five o'clock tonight for dinner, hun." My mom added. "And remember to smile!"

I closed the door behind me, took a deep breath and made my way towards the center of town.


	2. Today Is The Day

Chapter 2

When I showed up to the reaping, I was greeted by a wall of peacekeepers.

I walked up to the group and said, somewhat jokingly, "Hey, how's it going, my name's Finnick, I'm here for the reaping."

Not even a smile. Instead, one of the men responded by simply pointing to one of the long lines off to the right. I looked over to the direction he was pointing and made out a sign that read:

_13 and 14 year old boys_

"Ahh, thanks!" I replied merrily as I strolled over to the back of the line.

While in line I scanned the other set of tables off to the left. That was where the girls were to go to get signed in. I looked for Annie, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see it was some 13 year old boy who had just joined me in line.

"Oh..uh yeah, I was just looking to see if my girlfriend was here yet." I explained to the boy.

"Oh. Well what does she look like?"

"Her name's Annie. Kinda short, red hair." I told him.

"Annie Cresta?" he asked.

"Yup, that's her." I said, still scanning the area.

"Oh yeah, I know Annie, she's in my class at school. She's really sweet."

"Sure is."

"Make sure you hold on to her." The boy said.

I turned my focus towards him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, urgently awaiting his answer.

"Well, I've just noticed that some of the other boys at school have been draped all over her lately. I'm just saying, you never know how quickly things can change."

I didn't respond. We were at the front of the line now, so I held out my hand to the lady at the table. She pricked my index finger with some sort of needle, and took a small sample of blood.

"Take a seat with the other boys." The woman ordered grumpily, as she moved on to the next boy in line.

I found a seat towards the back of the group of boys. There weren't many left. I guess I must have been one of the last ones to sign in.

As I sat down I continued looking around for Annie, but I still couldn't find her. I stood up to see if I could find her in the group of girls already seated. However, as soon as I got up, a recognizable tune from the Capitol began to play. I knew this signified the start of the ceremony, so I sat back down immediately.

The tune lasted for about a minute, and when it ended, that dumb movie that reminds us all why the Hunger Games must take place every year was projected onto the giant screen set up on stage. The video consisted of footage from previous games, and a loud voice talking about the first rebellion. It went on for about ten minutes, until it concluded with the voice saying, "May the odds be ever in your favor."

As the movie ended, President Snow walked up to the podium. The crowd was silent. He was dressed in a full black suit with a red tie, and a white rose peering out over his front suit pocket.

"Hello, District 4," He began. "I first want to thank you all for joining us here today at the reaping for the 65th annual Hunger Games. I realize you are all very anxious to find out who the tributes are, so I will make this quick. The Hunger Games have been, and always will be a staple of our great nation of Panem. It humbles us all, by reminding us each year that the Capitol cannot be torn apart by even the strongest of enemies. The Games help unite as a nation. Please keep this in mind as we experience the violence and the bloodshed over the next few weeks. Without your sacrifice, Panem would not exist. So thank you all for your courage and dedication to your country."

The president stepped away from the podium. The audience did not make a noise.

Suddenly, the sound of high heels walking up the steps and onto the stage filled everyone's ears. It was Aqua, District 4's Hunger Games representative. She was dressed in a short, frilly turquoise dress. Her high heels were also turquoise, while her long blonde hair was decorated with a large fancy bow that matched the outfit's color scheme as well.

"Hello everyone, it's that time of year again! Aren't we all excited?" She asked cheerfully.

Nobody responded.

"Well, let's just get started then, shall we?" she continued. I let out a small sympathetic laugh.

"We'll start with the ladies first, as always. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Without much hesitation, she reached into the large glass bowl that contained hundreds of girls' names. She rustled them around before finally choosing one. She pulled it out slowly and unfolded it.

I held my breath. _Please don't be Annie, please don't be Annie, please don't be Annie._ I thought.

"Leanne Fairbain!" She shouted.

I exhaled loudly. _Phew._

Everyone in the crowd looked around anxiously to see who the girl was, and how she would react. She finally stood up after a few painfully long seconds. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen if I had to guess. Her eyes looked watery as she moved very slowly toward the center aisle. When she got there, several peacekeepers grabbed her arms and urgently escorted her to the stage next to Aqua.

"Ahh splendid." Aqua said as she gave the girl a hug. "And now for the male tribute who will be representing District 4 in the Hunger Games this year."

The boys sitting around me suddenly became very uneasy, as they all began whispering to one another. My nerves were starting to get to me too, so I tried to smile and play it off like I wasn't worried.

_Just calm down Finnick. _I told myself._ Everything's going to be fine. Annie didn't get picked, that's all that really matters. She'll be safe._ But what good would it be if Annie is safe out here while I'm in the arena starving to death.

My palms were sweating now. I looked up. Aqua started to reach into the pool of names.

I couldn't breathe.


	3. Ear To Ear

Aqua rustled the names around inside the bowl. In an attempt to take my attention off of her, I looked around the audience aimlessly, trying to find comfort in the fact that all of the other boys were just as worried as me. It was then that I finally picked out Annie in the crowd of girls off to the left. Not surprisingly, the overall mood on their side of the crowd was very relaxed now that the girl tribute had been chosen. However, Annie still looked a bit anxious for some reason.

I looked back up towards the stage. Aqua now had a card in her hand, and was ready to read off the name of the boy tribute. She politely cleared her throat.

"And the male tribute from District 4 for the 65th Hunger Games is…." Aqua said in an excited tone.

I looked down and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking.

"Finnick Odair!" she exclaimed.

I froze. Everything around me seemed to do the same. _No. No, not me. This can't be real._ For a moment I tried to convince myself I was in some sort of nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare. But I knew that wasn't true. I knew I heard her call my name. I just didn't want to believe it.

After about ten seconds, I looked up and realized everyone was staring at me, expecting me to get up and walk towards the stage, but it felt like I couldn't move. I wanted to remain in my seat like everyone else and watch some other scared little kid walk on stage. The only problem was: _I_ was that scared little kid.

Suddenly, I noticed a group of three peacekeepers come into my field of view. They were storming up the middle aisle, weapons at hand. This brought me to my senses. I didn't want to make a fool of myself and have to get forcefully lugged up to the stage by a group of those brutes. So, I shot to my feet, and painted a huge fake smile on my face. The peacekeepers immediately backed off. Appearing confident, I walked towards the center aisle and started making my way towards the stage.

As I was walking, I looked back at Annie. Tears were streaming down her face. The sight nearly made me cry as well. Maintaining a giant fake smile became nearly impossible now. It had instead turned into a nervous grin that was barely holding back the emotions from exploding out of me. I decided it best to look away before I burst into tears and collapse on the ground.

I finally reached the stage, and stepped up to where Aqua and the girl who was already selected were standing. I gave Aqua a gracious hug, still trying to maintain a smile, even though "happy" was not even remotely close to one of the many emotions rushing around in my head.

Aqua began rambling on about how our sacrifices were so noble.

I found it impossible to focus on what she was saying. Instead I started thinking about what the arena will look like, and what the other kids from the other districts will look like, and how I should plan to survive.

I also thought about how much I despised the Capitol, and everyone who lives there. They sit in their big luxurious houses and gather around the television every year to watch us brutally murder each other for their entertainment. It makes me sick. Then again, I couldn't deny the jealousy that I have for them at the same time. They get to enjoy wealth, and prosperity, while all of us in the districts work like mules and barely make enough money to feed our families.

I was furious now, yet for some reason I was still forcing myself to keep that stupid grin on my face.

"Um..Hello?" Aqua said waving her hand in front of my face. "Is anybody home?"

I snapped out of my daze, and noticed Aqua. I stood there, confused for a moment until I quickly realized she was trying to talk to me.

"Uhh…I'm sorry could you repeat the question. I-I was just thinking about something, sorry." I told her as I let out a worried laugh.

She seemed unamused. "I asked you to shake Ms. Fairbain's hand. You too should get to know each other now. After all, you are going to see each other every day for the next few weeks leading up to the games."

"Oh…yeah of course." I responded as I extended my hand towards Leanne.

We made eye contact. I think this was the first time I truly got a good look at her. She was really pretty. In fact, she reminded me a lot of Annie. She was very gentle, and had beautifully long hair.

Finally, after a few awkward seconds, she hesitantly reached out her hand to meet mine. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much.

"Ladies and gentlemen of District 4, please give a big round of applause for the tributes that will be proudly representing you in the 65th annual Hunger Games, Leanne Fairbain and Finnick Odair!" Aqua shouted to the crowd.

All of the children stood up and began applauding. They all seemed very relieved now that the reaping was over.

I was still holding on to Leanne's hand at that point, so I raised both of our hands into the air to play it off as if we were truly excited for the games.

Leanne looked at me, confused.

"The cameras are on us. We might as well start attracting some sponsors now right? I figure that's really the only chance we have of surviving in the arena." I whispered to her.

She let out a small laugh, and put on a smile to match mine, signifying she was on board with the idea.

After her approval, I raised our hands even higher and peered out into the crowd. I looked over to where Annie was sitting. However, her seat was empty.

Suddenly the smile disappeared from my face as I dropped Leanne's hand and jumped off stage. I ran down the center aisle screaming Annie's name, but was immediately thwarted by a peacekeeper. I tried to shove him out of the way.

"Annie!" I shouted once more.

The man grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and without hesitation jabbed me in the kidney with some sort of electrical rod. It sent a shock through my entire body. I went limp and collapsed to the ground.

I was still trying to shout Annie's name but my screams had now settled down to a whisper.

"You don't understand, I have to..to.." I tried to tell him, but my body felt as if it were shutting down, and I couldn't finish my sentence.

My vision faded to black.


End file.
